Demolition Lovers
by Kary-chan
Summary: [1x2]Pero esta vez, voy en serio,te dejare saber cuanto significas para mí, mientras la nieve cae en el cielo desierto


_Para Terry, te quiero hermana linda, gracias por estar a mi lado en este año y medio... gracias por darme sonrisas y ánimos, gracias y feliz cumpleaños, recuerda que nosotras estaremos siempre ahí para ti también. (¿Mencione cuanto te adoro? n.n)_

_16 de Septiembre del 2005._

DEMOLITION LOVERS

_Por Kary-chan_

Hand in mine, into your icy blues 

_And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway_

_Tu mano en la mía, dentro de tus fríos azules_

_y entonces te digo podemos tomar la carretera_

Veo como empacas todo meticulosamente... guardas con cuidado tu mágnum detrás de tu cinturón... unas cuantas balas de reserva dentro del pequeño bolsillo que cargas junto al celular y me miras haciéndome paralizar por esos dos hermosos océanos que son tus ojos.

Tu mano se alarga hacia mí, en un instante en esos en que el mundo se detiene por completo mi mente piensa que quieres mi mano, pero luego escucho tu voz, tan inexpresiva como siempre pero que yo siempre adoro escuchar.

-Duo, tu arma- me fijo mejor y observo en tu palma la fría arma, la tomo mientras suspiro. -¿pasa algo?- preguntas mientras terminas de cerrar la backpack donde guardaste tu laptop.

-nnn-contesto sonriendo (o tratando de sonreír) y negando con la cabeza, tomo la pistola y me aseguro que este bien cargada...

-Andando- me apresuras mientras cierras los botones de tu chaqueta de mezclilla.

-ya voy... ya voy..- contesto suspirando de nuevo.

Subimos al pequeño jeep que esta estacionado fuera.

Misión suicida, así calificaron a nuestra misión, a mi no me importo; no, en verdad no importo, por que seria contigo... ¿sabrías acaso tu eso?... ¿que mi exceso de confianza es solo por que tú estas a mi lado?.

_With this trunk of ammunition too_

_I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets_

_con este camión de municiones también_

_y terminare mis días contigo en una granizada de balas_

Echo el brazo al respaldo y miro de reojo la carga de atrás, todo una carga de "regalos" para los de la rebelión...

-Listo?- preguntas mas por compromiso que por que en verdad quieras saber si estoy listo o no... de todos modos es ahora... la hora para los dos ha llegado, giras la llave y el ronroneo del motor se escucha por la solitaria calle de nuestro provisional vecindario.

-Mas que nunca- contesto con una sonrisa subiéndome el cierre de la chaqueta, no me había fijado el frió que estaba haciendo, seguramente pronto nevaría.

Pronto el jeep sale rumbo a la autopista, es un viaje largo y tal vez sin final, ambos sabemos eso y sin embargo continuamos con la mascara puesta, la mascara que es por el deber, por el bien de lo que peleamos y defendemos...

Al diablo con eso...

_I'm trying, I'm trying_

_To let you know just how much you mean to me_

_And after all the things we put each other through and_

_estoy tratando, estoy tratando_

_de dejarte saber cuanto significas para mí_

_y después de todas las cosas por las que hemos pasado y..._

Miro y miro de reojo hacia el lado del conductor, pareces inmerso en el camino frente a ti, el único sonido si acaso es el sonido del motor y la de nuestras respiraciones.. cuanta paz... cuanta soledad mientras avanzamos hacia el camino de la muerte...

-¿Te pasa algo?- vuelves a insistir, claro si yo no paro de suspirar y verte de reojo, sé cuales son tus suposiciones.. que estoy nervioso por la misión... mentira.. estoy nervioso por ti, por mi, por nosotros.. y por ese camino en el que avanzamos...

He tratado ¿sabes?... he tratado de decirte cuanto significas para mí... pero al final las palabras mueren en mi garganta... y es que se me hace difícil pensar que tú lo aceptaras.. ¡Vamos!... somos compañeros... compañeros hasta la muerte, pero solo hasta ahí ¿cierto?.

Y por que siento que no solo ahora es que estoy muriendo... es por eso que no me importa manejar hasta el fin contigo...

_I would drive on to the end with you_

_A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full_

_And I feel like there's nothing left to do_

_But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running_

_Yo conduciría hasta el fin contigo_

_una tienda de licor o dos mantiene el tanque de gasolina lleno_

_y siento que ya no hay nada que hacer_

_Mas probarme ante ti y seguiremos corriendo._

Las luces de policía detrás de nosotros, tus manos aferrándose al volante tratando de dar con la opción mas indicada en tan solo unos segundos... si nos atrapan.. ¿que excusas daríamos?...

Estamos en guerra, somos menores de edad y acá atrás traemos suficiente dinamita para volar un edifico de cuarenta pisos. Menuda excusa necesitaríamos...

Pero la policía pasa de largo, yo suspiro de alivio y tú sólo sonríes -¿no me dirás que te dio miedo eso?-

-Nooo, que va...- te contesto mirándote -si lo que quiero es ser ejecutado como vil enemigo a la patria- aunque morir contigo, insisto... no estaría tan mal.

Vuelves a sonreír y me miras de reojo, me recargo en la puerta subiendo uno de mis pies al asiento, suspiro y se mueve mi flequillo tapándome los ojos, me retiro el cabello de la frente y te veo sonreír -¿qué?... ¿qué tengo de gracioso?-

-Nada.. Duo- contestas... entrecierro los ojos algo extrañado ¿eso sonó con voz dulce o es que el frió que hace ya me esta haciendo alucinar?.

-¡¡Arrrgh! ¡Debiste de ponerle aire acondicionado a esta cosa!- te digo cruzando los brazos para atrapar mas mi propio calor corporal - pronto tendrás paletita de Duo...- me quejo, y lo sé, con voz infantil.

¡Sigues sonriendo!... -pues no me importaría probar ese sabor...-

-¿eh?...- ¿quería calor?.. ¡ahí lo tenia!.. sentía la cara encendida. -bah... no juegues así..- te regaño volviéndome a recargar en el asiento, coloco mi barbilla sobre mi mano para mirar a la ventana.. la luna brilla sobre las copas de los árboles.. que solitario paisaje... en el reflejo de mi ventanilla se ve mi sonrisa, pero no me siento solo.. ¿estoy contigo o no?

_But this time, I mean it_

_I'll let you know just how much you mean to me_

_As snow falls on desert sky_

_Pero esta vez, voy en serio_

_te dejare saber cuanto significas para mí_

_mientras la nieve cae en el cielo desierto_

Si, ahí vienen de nuevo mis miradas de reojo como vil copia de una colegiala enamorada.. mas supongo que es esto lo que hace el amor ¿verdad?

Me voy acercando poco a poco a ti... si te quejas me queda una excusa... hace frió.. necesito calor... aah.. ¿por que no me parece tan buena idea decir eso?... me acorruco en ti pasándote los brazos por la cintura.. total.. si me votas de una patada ya todo terminara pronto... que seria vivir con esa humillación y dolor solo unas cuantas horas mas.

-sabia que tenias algo..- me dices mientras bajas un segundo tu cabeza para mirarme.

-Si lo sabias.. por que no dijiste algo..- te pregunto ocultando mi cara entre tu ropa, aspirando el olor que proviene de tu cuerpo mezclado con tu colonia.

-mmm... es lindo verte actuar "tímidamente" de vez cuando- contestas volviendo tu vista a la carretera.

Suspiro como por enésima vez esa noche cerrando mis ojos, se siente bien.. el frió del ambiente mezclado con tu calor de ser humano...

-Nieve...- dices de repente.

-mmm- contesto mas dormido que despierto, abro un ojo perezosamente y veo la blanca nieve acumularse en el parabrisas. –¿ves?... necesitamos un aire acondicionado...- levanto un poco mas la vista, las pequeñas motitas blancas brillando con una luz demasiado débil color azul aparecen ante mi, perdiéndose y muriendo cuando chocan contra el parabrisas...

-Voy a parar en un motel...-

-¿eh?- oh... con eso si que me desperté...

-no puedo andar con estas llantas en caminos llenos de nieve, es peligroso...- me dices mirándome con cara de "a eso me refería so tonto"

-¡ah! Si yo no dije nada..- me defiendo.

-pero lo pensaste...- y esa sonrisa... digamos que tenia tu marca impresa... tan impresa que una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi medula al verla, dejando mi contestación en el aire.

Estacionas el coche y echas un vistazo a nuestra carga –después de todo no nos dieron limite de tiempo...- te desabrochas el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿y si alguien revisa esto?-

-No creo- abres la portezuela y bajas, te sigo mas tu ya te apresuraste y te estas registrando en el motel.

-aquí tiene señor Maxwell- sonríe la señorita mientras te da las llaves. –que tengan un buena estancia- me sonríe ahora mi la señorita para después volver su mirada al computador frente ella.

-¡hey!.. ¿Por que siempre utilizas mi nombre para ocultar el tuyo.?-es lo primero que te pregunto con voz bajita y mostrando "enojo" en mi rostro, en cuanto te alcanzo, tú solo cierras los ojos y esbozas por un segundo una sonrisa.

Y sin mas contestación que esa te encaminas a la habitación, una chimenea ya esta prendida y en ella arden las tibias llamas... –aah..¡¡ al fin!.. calor- digo emocionado sentándome en la cama y viendo al hogar.

-No hace tanto frió afuera.. no seas exagerado- contestas quitándote la chamarra quedando con tu polera verde, me quedo boquiabierto (y no.. no fue por tu cuerpo si no por que...)

–¡¡¡aaaaaaah tu debes estar loco para andar nada mas así en este clima! ¡¡De solo verte ya me volvió a dar frió!-

Te sientas en la cama de enfrente mirándome –ambos debemos estar locos si vamos a donde estamos a punto de ir... ¿cierto?-

Me quedo callado y veo de nuevo las llamas –al menos iremos juntos...- me atrevo a pronunciar en voz alta mientras mis mejillas se acaloran.

-Y al menos nos llevaremos un buen recuerdo...- ni cuenta me di cuando te sentaste a mi lado y tomaste con tu mano mi barbilla acercando mi cara a la tuya... sintiendo cada palpitar en tu cálida respiración... tus labios tomaron los míos...

_Until the end of everything_

_I'm trying, I'm trying_

_To let you know how much you mean_

_As days fade, and nights grow_

_And we go cold_

_hasta el fin de todo_

_estoy tratando, estoy tratando_

_de dejarte saber cuando significas_

_mientras los días desaparecen y las noches crecen_

_y nos enfriamos._

Reboto en la cama pese a que me dejaste caer con verdadera suavidad... metes tu mano bajo el suéter y te ríes –¿ahora que es lo gracioso?- pregunto un tanto enfadado.

-tanta ropa que traes... jajaja...- escucho tu risa inundar la habitación.

Resoplo –¡pues yo si soy sensible al clima!- te contesto.

-¿Ah si?... veamos a que más eres sensible... – dices acariciando por encima de la ropa mi entrepierna subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a mi intimidad... mi cuerpo da un respingo sin querer...

-Hee...- pero tu nombre se borro con la unión de nuestro labios... se ahogo entre el jugueteo de nuestras lenguas... siento tu mano tras mi nuca, profundizado el beso, mientras la mano libre buscaba ansiosa liberarse de la estorbosa ropa.

Quitas con habilidad cada una de las prendas que cubrían mi torso, dejando al descubierto mi pecho que ahora se movía arriba y abajo, excitado como todo mi cuerpo por simplemente estar en ese momento, estar en tus brazos, estar contigo.

Tu respiración en mi cuello me provoca escalofríos, besas parte del cuello y la oreja mientras con las manos te libras al fin del pantalón... atraigo tu cuello con mis brazos haciéndote caer casi encima de mi, déjame... déjame demostrarte cuanto es lo que significas para mi...

Tus labios recorriendo mis hombros... mi pecho... tus manos torturando mi miembro ya totalmente despierto, ¿es el calor de la habitación lo que siento quemar mi piel o es tu solo contacto..?... mi ropa interior se desliza sin ningún obstáculo por mis piernas dejándome al fin completamente desnudo, completamente tuyo.

De nuevo tus labios me embriagan con su sabor, tus dientes a veces rozando juguetonamente mis labios, así como mi cuello... tu cálida lengua la siento por la piel de mi pecho... suave... cálida... te topas con una tetilla totalmente endurecida, juega con ella, tu lengua la rodea.. succionas un poco y la atrapas con los dientes...

Tus manos en mi espalda, abrazándote a mí, fundiendo aun más nuestros cuerpos si es posible, el olor de tu piel, tu sudor mezclándose con el mío... y tus labios susurrando mi nombre en el oído, "hasta el final"... dicen con pasión, con amor.. y con temor...

Tu cuerpo moviéndose en conjunto al mío, rozando nuestros miembros, arrancando suspiros y gemidos de los dos... el sabor de tu piel... beso con delicadeza tu cuello, atrapo tu oreja y le doy un pequeño mordisco.

Mi espalda se arquea y mis manos se sujetan a las sabanas cuando tus manos que fueron bajando poco a poco por mi espalda se posan sobre mis nalgas masajeándolas lenta y tortuosamente, tus dedos buscando mi entrada, preparándola con cuidado... un dedo.. un gemido de dolor y placer... sonríes y besas mi mejilla bajando poco a poco hasta mis labios...

Los pensamientos de muerte se enfrían... ya no debemos pensar en eso...

De repente me giras, no un movimiento brusco mas si inesperado... tu boca recorre mi espalda y tu mano atrapa mi hombría, apretando un poco al tiempo en que se mueve de una manera totalmente placentera...

Cogiste una de las almohadas para así elevar mi cadera. Tus dedos de nuevo en mi entrada, moviéndose, abriéndose paso para que sea menos doloroso para mí... un gemido cuando llegas un poco más profundo.

No hay tiempo de preguntar.. no hay tiempo de dudar o de temer, no hay tiempo que perder cuando este se tiene contado.

Un grito de dolor... si... dolió.. una lagrimas escapando traicioneras de mi ojos y rodando por mis mejillas; tus dedos y después tus labios limpiándolas...

-Duo, yo..- me susurras mas tomo tu mano y la llevo a mi pecho.

-Lo sé, Heero...- es irónico... como los dos nos comprendíamos sin necesidad de muchas palabras, a veces solo con miradas o un simple gesto del cuerpo.

Te quedaste quieto, hasta que mi interior se acostumbró a ti, entonces yo mismo comencé a mover lento la cadera, captaste la idea pues una mano se poso en mi cintura y la otra siguió con el masaje a mi miembro.

Unas embestidas fuertes, otras mas suaves, así duramos unos minutos, solo escuchándose en la habitación los gemidos de ambos, hasta que sentí la tibieza de tu semilla en mi interior.

Los jadeos que salen de mi boca tratando de recuperar la respiración normal son agitados, siento que sales de mi y me abrazas por la espalda, colocando tu barbilla en mi hombro..." hasta el fin... hasta el fin contigo..." vuelves a susurrar en mi oído.

Acaricias mi cabello, echándolo detrás de la oreja, miró a la ventana... la nieve aun cae lenta y suave... sonrió... que silencioso acompañante fue el que tuvimos hoy: la nieve, tan parecida a ti... por que incluso si la nieve es fría... verla te da un calor especial difícil de descubrir... así como tú. ¿Ves, Heero Yuy, Eres muy parecido a la nieve que cae sobre nosotros.

_But this time, we'll show them_

_We'll show them all how much we mean_

_As snow falls on desert sky_

_Until the end of every..._

_pero esta vez, les mostraremos_

_les mostraremos a todos lo mucho que importamos_

_mientras la nieve cae en el cielo desierto_

_hasta el fin de todo._

Cuando despierto me envuelvo de nuevo en las mantas, hace frió de nuevo o al menos lo volví a sentir, abro un ojo y te veo sacudiéndote el exceso de agua en el pelo, acabas de salir de la ducha por lo visto.

-Buenos días.. prepárate para salir- me dijiste mientras te colocabas la chaqueta y abrías la puerta –iré a preparar el jeep para el camino...-

Me senté en la cama sin la menor evidencia de que quería levantarme... cierto, la misión... todo o nada... miro de nuevo hacia fuera, no nieva, pero el manto blanco que hay es la evidencia de la noche pasada.

Entro a darme una ducha rápida... cierro la llave y las gotas que recorren mi cuerpo se escuchan caer en el azulejo, recargo la cabeza en la pared... hoy es el día... estamos cerca del termino de la misión... ¿tengo miedo?... no... ¿me arrepiento? Sí... ¡demonios!... ¡quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo!...

"Al menos no llevaremos un buen recuerdo" sonrió amargamente...

Al salir tu ya metiste algo de víveres en el jeep, me subo y comenzamos el trayecto –nos localizaron..- me dices de pronto cuando llevamos un buen rato de camino.

-Eh?...- volteo hacia a ti y veo que estas mirando por el espejo retrovisor, me giro para mirar yo también y me doy cuenta de que una camioneta 4x4 nos sigue de cerca.

Sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás meto la mano por dentro de mi chamarra y saco mi arma –preparado para todo..- te digo esperando tus instrucciones.

Pero ni siquiera pude escucharlas pues el sonido de las balas se sintió interrumpir en la paz del camino, nos disparaban, me agache instintivamente mientras habría la ventanilla para ponerme a dispararles también, pero aquellos eran listos, su objetivo no era herirnos aun, era ponchar una de las llantas, haciéndote perder el control del auto y por lo mojado del pavimento patino el coche adentrándose en el bosque que estaba a la orilla de la carretera.

-¡Mierda!- gritaste mientras no perdías el tiempo y sacabas tu mágnum, salimos del jeep preparados a enfrentarnos... teníamos que completar esa misión, y no permitiríamos que nos lo impidieran.. o esos eran los planes.

Aquellos también bajaron del coche, nuestras pisadas se escuchaban en la nieve que crujía bajos nosotros, los disparos de las balas resonaban en el solitario bosque.

_All we are, all we are_

_Is bullets I mean this_

_todo lo que somos, todo lo que somos_

_son balas quiero decir esto._

_As lead rains, will pass on through our phantoms_

_Forever, forever_

_Like scarecrows that fuel this flame we're burning_

_Forever, and ever_

_Know how much I want to show you you're the only one_

_Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun_

_Como lluvia dirigida, pasara a través de nuestros fantasmas_

_por siempre, por siempre_

_como espantapájaros que alimentan esta llama que quemamos_

_por siempre y para siempre_

_sabes cuanto quiero mostrarte que eres el único_

_como una cama de rosas hay una docena de razones en esta pistola_

Y así comenzó tanto la lluvia de balas como la persecución.

-¡¿cómo diablos dieron con nosotros!- pregunte mientras corría y daba un disparo a mi espalda.

-No se... pero deben ser los terroristas que nos advirtió Lady Une...-

-Eso esta mas que claro, señor genio—contesto, es difícil correr entre la nieve aun cuando traigo botas...

-Lo que quiero decir es que van a hacer hasta lo imposible por detenernos.- te detienes un poco al ver que por poco tropiezo pero recupero el equilibrio y no lo hago.

Una bala roza mi hombro, haciéndome trastabillar de nueva cuenta, me giro para defenderme y disparar... pero aquellos decidieron que las armas no eran suficiente, veo a un tipo mucho mas grande que yo abalanzarse sobre mi, caemos en la nieve, intento apartarlo con mis pies, por que ese sujeto si que insiste en ponerme sus grasientas manos en el cuello.

-ya veras pequeño mocoso... ¡¡nadie interferirá en nuestros planes!-

-aaah ¡que coincidencia!.. ¡¡en los de nosotros tampoco!- contesto al tiempo que apunto la pistola y le disparo a quemarropa.

La sangre salpica por doquier manchando mi cara y ropa, me quito con asco el cuerpo de encima y miro alrededor.. no te veo pero escucho aun disparos, corro en esa dirección...

Atravieso el bosque, perdiéndome mas adentro, hasta que mi propio cuerpo me detiene ante lo que veo...

-Heero!– corro hacia a ti, pero no me había dado cuenta lo rápido del otro sujeto, dejó de dispararte sin piedad, casi ejecutándote para dispararme, siento que una bala me roza en el costado izquierdo del abdomen pero no dejo de correr...

Busco detrás de mi cinturón, una nueva arma mas potente y recargada, la saco justo a tiempo para disparar antes de sentir el quemante dolor atravesar muy cerca de mi pecho, caigo al suelo con un sonido sordo por la nieve... –uunggh...- levanto un poco la cabeza... ¿dónde estas?... maldición ¡¿Dónde estas!

Te localizo tirado muy cerca mío... me arrastro hasta ti... sangre... la sangre tiñe de rojo la nieve... –Heero..- mis ojos se humedecen... acerco mi oído a tu pecho y tu nariz... respiras.. aun estas vivo... –vamos Heero.. esto... uungh... no es nada para nosotros...- intento no aterrarme por la mancha rojiza que esta bajo ti cubriendo casi por completo tu cuerpo.

_And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood_

_And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down_

_And in this pool of blood, and as we're falling down_

_I'll see your eyes, and in this pool of blood_

_I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever_

_y mientras vamos cayendo, y en este charco de sangre_

_y mientras estamos tomándonos las manos, y mientras caemos_

_y en este charco de sangre, y mientras caemos_

_veo tus ojos, y en este charco de sangre_

_encuentro tus ojos, esto significa para siempre..._

Es algo raro.. siento frió.. pero se que no es nada que ver con la nieve que nos rodea, tu mano se mueve levantándose, veo que tiembla un poco que te cuesta trabajo ese simple movimiento, la tomo con mi mano y la pongo en mi mejilla, veo tus ojos azules y te sonrío, no tengo nada mas que decir, si lo sé, irónico mas verdadero... por primera vez no tengo nada que decir; coloco mi cabeza en tu pecho, escuchando el sonido de tu corazón... me aferró a tu cuerpo aferrándome a la vida.. que se esta escapando tiñendo la nieve segundo a segundo...

-Hasta el fin...- susurro.

-Contigo..-contestas con voz baja. Siento un copo de nieve caer en mi mejilla... seguido de muchos mas... lentamente nos van cubriendo... mas el rojo vivo de la sangre no se pierde con el manto de la nieve...

No terminamos la misión... pero terminamos juntos... esto significa que estaremos juntos para siempre.

_**+OWARI+**_

**Notas de la autora: **Canción de My Chemical Romance... bueno.. me disculpo por lo angst del fic, pero así salió la historia n.nU. TwT tan bonito que es el amor hasta la muerte, personalmente creo que es el mas puro y sincero que puede haber, pero no me hagan caso... soy una loca obsesiva con tendencias depresivas-suicidas xD...

Amo a Duo... Amo a Heero TwT son tan lindos los dos... por favor por favor **dejen reviews**! ¬w¬ tengo una mágnum en casaaaa y no dudare en usarla... solo les recuerdo por si les da flojera aplastarle al botoncito de review uwú.

**Matta ne!**


End file.
